doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pablo Gandolfo
) |lugar_nacimiento = San Fernando,Buenos Aires |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }} Pablo Gandolfo '(*16 de febrero de 1977- ) es un actor bilingüe,profesor de Inglés y de doblaje argentino conocido por ser la voz de Tobe en la serie animadaPucca y del Amo del mal "Chuckles, el cerdito" en Dave, el bárbaro. También se desempeña como cantante en jingles para publicidad y en doblajes .Es docente en actuación para doblaje en el ISER desde 2014. Es uno de los locutores actuales de Nickelodeon Latinoamerica. Se inicio en el doblaje en el año 2002 por recomendación de las actrices de doblaje Mara Campanelli y Lucila Gómez en los estudios Media Pro Com de Buenos Aires.Tuvo como formadores a Marcelo Armand.Alejandro Outeyral,Lucila Gómez e Irene Guiser thumb|right|335 px|[[Pablo Gandolfo entrevistado en el programa Dale Ale ! conducido por Alejandro Graue ]] Filmografía Series animadas *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Rippen (Alfred Molina) *Los Vengadores Unidos - Justin Hammer (Jason Spisak) , Hombre Imposible (Tom Kenny) *Galaxia Wander - Furioguardias, Troll *Los piyanimales - Squacky *Ultimate Spider-Man - Flash Thompson (Matt Lanter) , Deadpool (Will Friedle) *Allen Gregory - Allen Gregory (Jonah Hill) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Director Delgadillo (Jim Rash) *Doctora Juguetes - Bronty, el dinosaurio *A de asombroso - Burt *Motorcity - Dutch *Pucca - Tobe *Bob's Burgers - Linda Belcher (1ra. y actual voz) / Zeke *Dave, el bárbaro - El amo del mal " Chuckles, el cerdito" *Wolverine y los X-Men - Nightcrawler *W.I.T.C.H. - Voces adicionales, Uraia *El show de Mr. Hell - Serge, La foca vengadora *Los héroes de la ciudad - Fripp- Papá de Kip *Get Ed - Loogie el bromista *Viajeros del tiempo - Ethan *La asombrosa excursión de Zamba en el Cabildo - Voces varias *Club Caza Monstruos - Mark y Voces adicionales *Pecezuelos - Profesor Rana *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Rooney Doodle *Dragon Booster - Voces adicionales *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Bud Alegría, Blendin Blandin *Jack, el empleado desempleado - Voces adicionales *Galactik Football - Voces adicionales *Liga de súper malvados - Voces adicionales *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Tema de apertura, Voces adicionales Películas 'Jonah Hill *This Is the End - El mismo (2013) *Comando Especial - Morton Schmidt (doblaje argentino) (2012) *El juego de la fortuna - Peter Brand (2011) [[Justin Timberlake|'Justin Timberlake']] * Amigos con beneficios - Dylan (2011) * Las horas perdidas - Piloto abilene (2006) * Alpha Dog - Frankie Ballenbacher (2006) Kevin Hart *Piensa como hombre 2 - Cedric (2014) *About Last Night - Bernie (2014) Niall Horan *One Direction: Así somos - El mismo (2013) *One Direction: El camino a la cima - El mismo (2012) Edward Norton *Birdman - Mike Shiner (2014) *Código de familia - Ray Tierney (2008) Jesse Eisenberg *Red social - Mark Zuckerberg (2010) *Roger Dodger - Nick (2002) de 2012 Matthew Broderick *Capacidad disminuida - Cooper (2009) *The Cable Guy - Steven M. Kovacs (1996) Redoblaje William H. Macy *Seis sesiones de sexo - Padre Brendan (2012) *Un crimen nada perfecto - George McLendon (2009) Otros * The Skeleton Twins - Billy (Versión argentina) * La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith - E. Pierce Marshall (Cary Elwes) (2013) * El arte del robo - Guy de Cornet (Chris Diamantopoulos) (2013) * Les doy un año - Josh (Rafe Spall) (2013) * Quién mató a Lincoln - Voces adicionales (2013) * Testigos - Voces adicionales (2013) * The East - Porty McCabe (Billy Magnussen) (2013) * Freelancers - Voces adicionales (2012) (2da. versión) * At Any Price - Dean Whipple (Zac Efron) (2012) * Django sin cadenas - Calvin Candie (Leonardo DiCaprio) (2012) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Gary (Ben Falcone) argentino (2012) * Piensa como hombre - Bennett (Gary Owen) (2012) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Conrad (David O'Donnell) (2012) *La prisión espacial - Hydell (Joseph Gilgun) (2012) *Votos de amor - Leo (Channing Tatum) (2012) *¡Por fin solos! - Bryan (Mark Duplass) (2012) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Insertos (2011) (doblaje LAPTV) *Nacidos para matar - Meier (Aden Young) (2011) (doblaje LAPTV) *Bernie - Bernie Tiede (Jack Black) (2011) *El último hombre - Lincoln (Chris Andrew Ciulla) (2011) *The Ides of March - Stephen Meyers (Ryan Gosling) (2011) *Malas enseñanzas Russell Gettis (Jason Segel) (2011) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Joran Van Der Sloot (Stephen Amell) (2011) *Camino a la libertad - Janusz (Jim Sturgess) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - George Madison (Paul Rudd) (2010) *La esposa núm 19 - Jordan (Matt Czuchry) (2010) *Madso´s War - Madso Madden (Matthew Marsden) (2010) *Wild Things: Foursome - Carson Wheetly (Ashley Parker Angel) (2010) *Buenas costumbres - John Whittaker (Ben Barnes) (2009) *The National Tree - Corey Burdock (Andrew McCarthy) (2009) *No te metas con Zohan - Michael (Nick Swardson) (2008) *Código de familia - Ray Tierney (Edward Norton) (2008) *Rescate al amanecer - Gene (Jeremy Davies) (2006) *Guardianes de altamar - Jake Fischer (Ashton Kutcher) (2006) 2012 *Capote - Truman Capote (Philip Seymour Hoffman) (2005) argentino *Lucha ciega (2003) - Voces adicionales *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Austin Powers / Dr Malito (1997) argentino 2013 *Cuenta conmigo - Teddy Duchamp (Corey Feldman) (1986) Redoblaje *Persecución mortal - Barry Weiss (Aidan Gillen) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Phillip (Fred Ewanuick) *Diario de una adolescente - Ralph Bartlett (Tom Virtue) *Atrapado en los suburbios - Eddie (Ryan Belleville) *Jump In! - Earl (Micah Stephen Williams) *Mortal Kombat - Johnny Cage (Linden Ashby)(Redoblaje) *No te metas con Zohan - Michael *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Sidney Young (Simon Pegg) (doblaje argentino) *Súper escuela de héroes - Ron Wilson (versión argentina) *Colorín Colorado - Voces adicionales *Pixelada Perfecta - Voces Adicionales *High School Musical 2 - Voces adicionales *Patrulla de frontera - Pequeño (Evan Ross) *Teen Beach Movie - Les Camembert (Steve Valentine) * Death Spa - David Avery *Jodi Arias: Dirty Little Secret - Travis Alexander *The Day *El efecto mariposa *Copito de nieve - Luc de Sac (Pere Ponce) Anime *Marvel Anime - Ironman/Tony Stark *Sonic X - Narrador Argentina *Ninja Hattori - Kemumaki Películas animadas *Foodfight! - Dex Dogtective (Charlie Sheen) *Gaturro, la película - Rat Pitt y Productor *Widget: Widget- Baby First Tv *Kirikou: Cantante en las canciones *Mi madrina es una hechicera - Jimmy *La princesa encantada: Una navidad mágica - Nueve vidas *Patoruzito - Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos al rescate - Voces adicionales *El lince perdido - Voces adicionales Películas anime Rica Matsumoto *Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos - Ash Ketchum *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - Ash Ketchum Otros *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore - Iron Man / Tony Stark Series de TV *Sudor Frio - Roman *Mentes criminales (discovery) - Host (en cuadro) *Cheaters - Joey Grecco / Narrador *El último macho - Kyle Anderson (Christoph Sanders) (2012-presente) *Once Upon a Time - Sr. Clark / Sneezy (Gabe Khouth) (2012-presente) *Franklin & Bash - Jared Franklin (Breckin Meyer) (2011-presente) *Community - Señor Chang (Ken Jeong) (2009-presente) *The Killing - Ray Seward (Peter Sarsgaard) (2013) *Ben and Kate - Ben Fox (Nat Faxon) (2012-2013) *Being Human (2011) - Danny (Gianpaolo Venuta) (2011-2012) *Justified - Dickie Bennett (Jeremy Davies) (2011-2012) *Baxter - Baxter McNab (Evan Williams) (2010-2011) *Hawthorne - Dr. Tom Wakefield (Michael Vartan) (2009-2011) *Pan Am - Omar (Piter Marek) (2011) *Tower Prep - Gabe Forrest (Ryan Pinkston) (2010) *Rescue Me - Sean Garrity (Steven Pasquale) (2010) temporada *Overhaulin - Charlie Sheen (2004) *Dibo, el dragón de los deseos - Elo *Los Doodlebops - Rooney Doodle *Power Rangers Dino Trueno - Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger), Kenny Yukito (Dino Ranger Azul) / Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue), Carlos Valerte (Green Turbo Ranger / Black Space Ranger). *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Michael Boom *Phil del Futuro - Voces adicionales/Tema de abertura *Los Wiggles - Voces adicionales *Adolescente por Naturaleza- Rainbow Papadakis *Ugly Betty - Voces adicionales *Los Tudor - Voces adicionales *El mundo salvaje de Darcy - Voces adicionales *Fear Factor - Voces adicionales *El show de Paul Mckenna - Paul Mckenna *The Listener - Voces adicionales argentino *Dr. Who - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead - Voces adicionales *No Ordinary Family - Voces adicionales *Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales *Necessary Roughness - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *Drop Dead Diva - Voces adicionales *Last Resort - Voces adicionales *The Client List - Voces adicionales *The Big C - Voces adicionales *Austin y Ally - Voces adicionales *The Killing - Voces adicionales *Lost Girl - Voces adicionales *Scooter: Agente secreto - Voces adicionales *Programa de talentos - Voces aicionales / Chris Rock *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Voces adicionales *Perder para ganar - Voces adicionales *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - Voces adicionales *Juegos mentales - Voces adicionales *Mythbusters - Voces adicionales *Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces adicionales *Comó lo hacen? - Voces adicionales *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales *Operación rescate - Voces adicionales / Frankin / Rooney *Secreta obseción - Voces adicionales *Overhaulin - Voces adicionales *Doctora G - Voces adicionales *Código 9: Cámara oculta - Voces adicionales *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *College 11: Backstage - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de tormentas - Voces adicionales *Mobbed - Voces adicionales *Primitivo - Voces adicionales *Diario de amigas - Voces Adicionales Videojuegos *Disney Infinity - El coleccionista Miniseries *Cásate conmigo - Luke Maynard (Steven Pasquale) *Hatfields y McCoys - Voces adicionales Documentales *Mayday: catástrofes aéreas - Voces adicionales Comerciales *Intek (2014) Interprete *Bondi Band - Tony (Canciones) *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Canción abertura y cierre más coros. *Domo - Tema de apertura. *Phil del futuro - Tema de apertura. Otros doblajes *Squeak: El único ratoncito masculino. *Overhauling: Voces adicionales. *Ciberchase: Voces adicionales. *Housebusters: Narrador y Presentador (Host) *Anastacia: Vocea adicionales. *Sit Down, shut up: *Mudanzas Colosales: Narrador *Hombre entre los lobos: Narrador *La odisea de Nefertity: Narrador. *Numbers around the globe: baby first tv: Narrador. *Gabón, el triunfo de la selva: narrador *La hermandad Aria: Narrador *The under water dream machine. Narrador *Samantha Brown: Voces adicionales. *Extreme make over: Voces adicionales. *Cazadores de Tormentas: Voces adicionales. *Mythbusters: Voces adicionales. *Cómo lo hacen ? Voces adicionales. *Secreta obsesión: El hermano gay de la protagonista. *Sala de emergencias: Voces adicionales. *Mi bebé: Voces adicionales. *Te invitamos: Voces adicionales. *Un toque de fama: *Historia de un bebé: Voces adicionales. *jon y kate: Voces adicionales. *Tatoo hunter: Narrador y presentador *Smash lab: *Diez años menos: Voces adicionales. *American hot Rod: Voces adicionales. *A wedding story: Voces adicionales. *American Chopper: Voces adicionales. *Trading spaces: Voces adicionales. *Amadeus: *Primitivo: Voces adicionales. *Umizoomy: Voces adicionales. *Robodiz (Disney) *Pelicula: Buscando desesperadamente a Santa. (Disney). *Big ideas for a small world ( voces adicionales) *Extreme Make over ( voces adicionales) *Cheaters : Joey Grecco a partir de temporada 7? *Buried life . Narrador *Doctora G: Voces adicionales. *The wanted *1000 maneras de morir ( voces adicionales) *Fanboy confessions ( voces adicionales) *El mito ( co pro) *Diario de una mujer negra enfadada ( prota) *Tamara Drew ( co pro) *The big C ( voces adicionales) *Doctor Oz ( voces adicionales) *The grudge ( prota) *The gathering *Man about town *The killing ( serie) Voces adicionales. El maestro. *La pelicula más grande jamás vendida: Narrador. *Combat Serie( voces adicionales). *Higher Ground peli ( co pro) *Nomade (peli) Prota *city hunters *Slugterra: Voces adicionales *Mobbed, serie Infinito: Voces adicionales *An Idiot abroad: Un idiota en el extranjero (infinito): Karl Pilkinton *Cazadores de tormetas (discovey): VOces adicionales *Diary of a wimpy boy (peli): El papá. *Puppy love: Voces adicionales *Efecto mariposa: MIller *Laws of attraction *Mentes Criminales (discovery) Host en cuadro *Nice guy Jhonny: Johnny *El club Bang bang: El que gana el premio por la foto del aguila y la nena. *Un minuto en el museo. 2da temporada. *Tinga Tales: Lagartija- Chakal- Voces incidentales cantadas y apertura y cierre cantados. ( español rioplatense) * Zapa zapa: Los cerdos ( español rioplatense) * Doctor W: Dorctor W *Animated epics: Voces adicionales. * LOs mundos de Uli: VOces adicionales. *Starship trooper: Voces adicionales *Will ( peli) El jugador de Football retirado * The poet * Camino a la libertad: Prota * Código 9 ( Disney) Voces adicionales. * Castle farm: Voces adicionales. * Sudor Frio : Roman ( prota). Largo argentino, doblado. * Floopaloo: Voces adicionales. * College 11: Voces adicionales. * Henry Monstruito: Oficial Higgins. * Partners in crime: ( co pro) El policia malo. * Two in deluxe: (prota) * Commercial kings: Serie Tv. Uno de los protas. Infnito. * South Beach Tow: Eddie Serie tv Infinito ( rioplatense- paka paka) * Los slacks: Grandpa Serie tv Paka Paka Rioplatense. * Descubriendo los alimentos: Voz de Bubba y cantante . No es doblaje- * Descubriendo el cuerpo, los transportes: Cantante. No es doblaje- *Zamba: Voces adicionales paka paka rioplatense. No es doblaje. * Vuelta por el universo: Voces adicionales- paka paka Rioplatense. No es doblaje- * Totally Frank: Serie tv. Voces adicionales. * La historia de Juan el Bautista: Narra. Nat geo. * Ace of Cakes: Voces adicionales. * Operación rescate: Frankin, Voces adicionales * Juegos mentales: Voces adicionales Enlaces externos Canal en Youtube de Pablo Gandolfo Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de teatro